


Trains Gone By

by Aviantei



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Sonnets are hard, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [Poem] "He tips his hat to trains gone by..."





	Trains Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally published on fanfiction.net on November 25, 2014. In my creative writing class of the spring that year, we were told to write a sonnet. I did my best, but I honestly have zero sense of how to successfully integrate meter, so it's more like a half sonnet. Its fourteen lines of rhymed poetry with ten syllables per line, though, so we're almost there!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Trains Gone By**

A _Professor Layton _Poem

By: Aviantei

* * *

He sets hat aside for trains gone by,  
for mysteries solves and questions answered,  
for all the tea leaves brewed and cups gone dry,  
for memories that still deserve sheltered.  
Those days were spent in mechanized towns,  
in coal mine stained air, going to false futures.  
Brains were wracked, foreheads creased, and lips in frowns  
over hardships that denied any cures.  
But curiosities are his forte,  
“diabolical” not enough to sway   
his path. He travels on the only way  
to rebuild the future he lost that day.  
He looks fondly on those journeys and not  
with regret, steam calling him to the pot.


End file.
